blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 151
is the 151st Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Rill has entered the room that Asta, Zora, Mereoleona, and Rhya are in with a creature that he has created. Rhya calls Rill, Lira and comments how Lira is just as reckless as ever, which Lira comments about Rhya still has his blank look as always. Lira then hugs Rhya and expresses how glad that he is to see Rhya. Asta asks what Rill is doing, but Lira ignores him and just tells Rhya how amazing his painting magic is. Asta shouts at Rill about how they were just in a fight with Rhya, who he describes is dead set on killing them, and also asks when Rill get all buddy-buddy with Rhya. Lira asks Asta who he is, while also introducing himself as Lira. Asta is confused by this, and wonders what Lira is talking about. Zora thinks about how Lira's magic power has grown even more enormous, and that he is getting the same feeling as he did from Rhya and that Golden Dawn's vice-captain. Mereoleona thinks about if it was that light that effected the enemy's magic. Mereoleona also thinks about how she does not sense any brainwashing in their mana, and wonders if someone else has swapped into their bodies. Asta tells Lira that they are fellow magic knights and friends, and asks if he has forgotten about him. Lira comments about how Asta will not stop, and says that he would never be friends with a human. Lira attacks with his creature, which Mereoleona, Asta, and Zora easily counters it. Zora tells Asta that Lira is being controlled by the enemy's magic, and to use his sword to free them. As Asta agrees with Zora, Rhya says that their attacks will not be able to reach them now. Zora thinks about how he was not just standing around doing nothing all this time, and activates a spell. Rhya comment about how Zora has lay down traps, but also says that this level of paralysis will barely has any effects. Lira comments about how he can still sense magic even if they cannot see, which Zora replies that they have pick a fight with a monster that has no magic power. Asta then destroys Lira's creature while being covered in Anti-magic. Rhya thinks about how Asta has covered himself in Anti-magic. Asta tells Rill to open his eyes and lands a hit on Lira. As Lira manages to escape, Asta thinks about how he has grazed Lira, but the magic should be dispelled. Lira comments about how that hurt and asks what he is doing. Asta thinks about how Rill is not coming back, which Zora thinks about how the Anti-magic is not working. Rhya explains that Reincarnation Magic is different from simple magic, and that their elven souls are dwelling within the human bodies. Rhya also says that the spell is complete and the bodies are now theirs. After listening, Asta thinks about how these people are the elves. Suddenly three more show up and tells Lira to stop screwing around. The three comment about how Lira should not be selfish, since they too have the urge to attack the humans. Zora notices that the three have the same enormous power as Rhya and Lira, and thinks about how they do not have a chance of winning. Zora says that they have to retreat, which Asta replies that they cannot just leave their comrades. Zora tells Asta that they do not have a way to save their comrades, and that they have to retreat while thinking of a way to handle this. Asta says that Zora is crazy, which Zora replies that Asta cannot kill his friends. Rhya asks them if they seriously think that they can escape from them, while Lira and him prepare to launch a spell. Mereoleona insults Asta and Zora, while breaking a wall to outside of the base. Mereoleona then tosses them out of the base, and blocks the exit while telling them that they can head back first. Mereoleona then counters the spells that Lira and Rhya launch at her. Rhya comments about how Mereoleona plans to stay here alone in order to slow them down, while her comrades can escape. Rhya also says that Mereoleona cares about her comrades, which Mereoleona says that he has misunderstand something. Mereoleona comments about how the two would have gotten in her way, and that she will kill them all instead of slowing them down. Fights *Asta, Zora Ideale, and Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Lira Magic and Spells used References Navigation